Return of the Flying Dragon
by Dr. Mario
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR REVAMPED FANFIC - DIRECT prequel to the fanfic Fist of Infamy: After three long years and the indefinite fall of Shadaloo, Fei Long was told were the World Warriors temporarily reside, and decides to stay with them. He also winds up running into the reason why he was gone for so long at the same time...
1. Prologue: Chun Li's Story

*******SPECIAL NOTE****: Here it is! The direct prequel to Fist of Infamy is finally here! This is my third text fanfic ever written, and currently the second sequel to Fist of Infamy. This takes place a little over a year after Street Fighter III: Third Strike in the storyline (Three years after the events of the presumed fall of Shadaloo—"Die with Glory", as described in the summary). I might squeeze another story between this and Die With Glory, but I might not! Don't worry, though! Fist of Infamy in Chun Li's perspective WILL be released! (Well, at least that's part of what this story is). Anyways, this also takes place after the end of Fei Long's (currently unknown) escapade. If you haven't read Die with Glory, you probably shouldn't read the prologue below. In fact, you'll probably want to skip this altogether, since it briefly tells a lot of that story. Other than that, enjoy! **

"**So how does it feel to be thirty so far, Chun Li?" Cammy asks.**

**Chun Li faces the window next to her, observing the late afternoon sunlight, and responds to Cammy's question. "Ah….feels like I'm not even thirty years old, whatsoever. I still feel like I'm in my twenties…."**

**Chun Li and Cammy were sitting across from each other in the den. Chun Li was sitting near the window seat while Cammy was sitting on a wooden stool across from her. The two were somewhat bored, and they were casually making conversation for a while now.**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li and smiles. "Hmm, you don't look like you're thirty—"**

"**Ha! That's a lie! I might not **_**feel**_** like I'm thirty, but I think I'm showing some age by now, Cammy," says Chun Li, chuckling.**

**Cammy shakes her head in disbelief. "No way—well, maybe just a little. I know you're still **_**very**_** attractive—heck, I think you're more attractive than before. You look a little more….robust than before."**

**Chun Li shakes her head while having a crazy smirk on her face. Yeah, well I guess retiring from INTERPOL has given me so much more spare time to train and workout."**

**Cammy was about to say something that will catch Chun Li off guard.**

"**By the way, have you ever thought about, um, starting a relationship with someone?"**

**Chun Li's eyes widened, but she didn't look at Cammy. Someone important came into her mind; someone she had feelings for; someone she hasn't seen in three years, now, and someone she didn't mention to Cammy. Chun Li knows Cammy's personality has changed considerably over some years. She never thought Cammy would ever ask something like this. EVER. Cammy was about to torture Chun Li.**

"**Come on now, Chun Li, you're freakin' thirty! Personally, I believe you should get with someone! I've always thought Ryu would be **_**perfect**_** for you!"**

**Chun Li looks at Cammy with discomfort and responds. "Actually, a lot of people have been mentioning Ryu to me, but I never thought he would be right for me, even though, we're really good friends. He was way too stern for me, anyways—well, he's a lot less stern, now, but no. Besides, I think he has more important things to worry about."**

**Cammy nods. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Uh, **_**lets see**_**…."**

**Chun Li appears with even more discomfort as Cammy hesitates the next male world warrior on her list.**

"**Hmm, everyone's just about married or in a relationship," mutters Cammy, under her breath. "What about Abel?"**

**Chun Li shakes her head. "Nah, nice guy, but no. I don't think he's even interested in me like that at all—can we walk about some—"**

"**What about Guy?—oh wait he's married…."**

**Chun Li looks at Cammy with an insane and nervous smile. "Okay Cammy! I think that's enou—"**

**Cammy continues to torture Chun Li, hysterically. "No way, I'm havin' fun with this! Hmm, I highly doubt you're interested this guy, but what about…."**

**Chun Li began to hesitate. **_She'll never guess it's—_

**Cammy interrupts Chun Li. "FEI LONG?"**

_What the hell?_** Thought Chun Li. She didn't respond to Cammy. Chun Li looks away in great discomfort, thinking about her past with Fei Long.**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li, puzzled. "Really, Chun Li? Do you like Fei Long? I thought he was okay, but I've always thought he's kinda weird at the same time….**_**Just a little weird**_**."**

**Chun Li's expression changed into more woe as she was thinking about Fei Long. It was silent for a moment before she responds with a sigh. "It's….a long story, Cammy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li with the same feeling, assuming something has happened between the two. She was surprised to hear Chun Li say this. **_**"Oh my God. Really? Let me hear your story."**_

**Chun Li sighs again. "Okay. About three years ago, back when I was living around Hong Kong, Shadaloo soldiers attempted to captivate me when I was on my way to Gen's home. I've managed to fight them off, but I collapsed. Later, I awakened in his house, only to see Fei Long standing over me…."**

"**Hmm….I wonder why he was there," wonders Cammy, intrigued.**

"**I was guessing he was just visiting Gen to see how he was doing, but anyways, after I told Gen I was about to investigate Shadaloo, he insisted that Fei Long should walk me home. I declined, because I was too independent, and I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. I finally gave in and allowed Fei Long to stick around after Gen pleaded me."**

**Cammy was very interested with Chun Li's story. "I'm guessing it was a **_**bad**_** idea to push people away from you."**

"**You bet it was," said Chun Li, agreeing with Cammy. "I was ambushed by Vega that same night, and the next day, Fei Long visited me to see if I was alright. He found out that I was ambushed, so he became **_**extremely**_** upset, and he ran off to hunt down Vega. He returned later that night, and I knew he has defeated Vega."**

**Cammy smiles at Chun Li. "That was very noble and sweet of him!"**

**Chun Li nods, agreeing with Cammy. "You're absolutely right, and I wish I'd realize that, but instead I was very upset with him because I wanted to fight on my own, and handle Shadaloo myself, so I insulted Fei Long to get rid of him. He retaliated out of hurt and ran off, and I haven't seen him for days…."**

**Cammy's smile faded away as Chun Li was telling the rest of the story. "Some time after that, Balrog ambushed me and knocked me unconscious, then he has taken me to the Shadaloo base, and that's where Bison was…."**

**Cammy looks away in disgust, thinking about M. Bison. Chun Li continues. "I was there for almost two days….strapped to that chair…."**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li. "What happened?"**

"**Bison told me he was about to kill me, and possess Fei Long's body, whether or not I abide by his plans. He disappeared after that, for a while, but then, there was an intrusion going on in the base….I didn't know it was Fei Long and his goofy friend Dan, until—"**

"**He found you," says Cammy as her face brightens.**

**Chun Li smiles and nods again. "Yes, and the moment he found me, I've seen a side of Fei Long I've never seen before. He was **_**so hurt**_** when he saw me in the condition I was in. Right then, **_**I knew**_** he had feelings for me when he set me free from that base….and from my past, as well. I thought he would have never came back for me after those awful things I said about him, but he did. **_**I hugged him so tight when he freed me**_**."**

"**Awwwww, geez Chun Li," says Cammy, smiling at Chun Li. She knew Fei Long had to be the one for Chun Li, now, but she was still wondering what has happened to him. Instead, she was too interested in Chun Li's story, so she wanted to hear more of Chun Li's story.**

"**Then Bison attacked him from behind and brainwashed him into fighting me…."**

"_**Oh wow, Chun Li,"**_** responds Cammy. "So Bison has brainwashed Fei Long, too….Keep going. This is interesting…."**

**Chun Li "I had to fight Fei Long, but it was so hard not to hold back. It was a fight I'll never forget. Eventually, he returned to normal after I defeated him, but then he ended up attacked again after pushing me out of the way of Bison 'psycho crusher'. After that, I had to fight Bison on my own."**

"_**Did you kick his ass?"**_** Asks Cammy.**

**Chun Li looks away. "At first, I had the upper hand, but then he managed to nearly beat me to death….but something strange happened to Fei Long. His body began to glow from Bison's attack, and while Bison was constantly beating me, I heard him scream **_**very**_** loudly. He ran towards Bison, and started beating the crap out of him. After he defeated Bison, his body stopped glowing. It seemed like something—I don't know, supernatural overcame his body during that fight, because he looked at me as if he didn't know what has happened."**

"**Supernatural? That's really weird," says Cammy, baffled. "What happened to him, Chun Li? Was he alright?"**

**Chun Li continues her story, with a little reoccurring grief. "Here's what happened after that. Some time after he carried me out of the base with the help of INTERPOL—who have neutralized the base by then—he collapsed while he and the agents we're talking, and then, he was rushed to Kowloon Hospital. Two weeks after that, Dan and I came to see one of the doctors who were working on Fei Long. The doctor told me part of Fei Long's brain has been affected by Bison's attack, and they've also witnessed that strange, reoccurring glow around his body, as well. Dan and I went to see him, afterwards. **_**I couldn't help but cry over him, Cammy….**_**"**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li with great sympathy. Chun Li faces the window. **_**"That was the last time I saw him….He risked himself to save my life and the sake of China. I will never forget that."**_

**Cammy began to wonder about Fei Long. "**_**Oh my**_**….So this is what has happened to Shadaloo. I wonder why I didn't know about this. Is….is he still alive, Chun Li?"**

**Chun Li turns back to Cammy. "According to Gen, he has physically recovered, but his memory was still affected. He was released from the hospital a few weeks after I visited him. As of now, I don't know if he's still alive because he disappeared. I came to visit him one day, and he didn't answer his door. I entered his home, worried sick, and he wasn't there. I found a note on his table, saying he didn't want me to witness the condition he was in, because he felt it would grieve me even more, and he didn't want me, or anyone looking for him. So now, he's probably still doing what he does best, which is fighting on the streets. Fei Long has been missing for nearly three years, and I cannot determine whether or not he's alive…."**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li, appalled. "That's awful! You know what, though? I believe he's still alive out there. After what you've just told me, I think he's able to take care of himself, since he has defeated Bison! He's fine, I know it…."**

**Chun Li nods, agreeing with Cammy, **_**"I definitely agree…."**_

**Something came across Cammy's mind, as she was thinking about Fei Long. "Wait a second, Chun Li. Since Fei Long lost some of his memory, do you think he still have feelings for you?"**

**Chun Li stands up, and looks at Cammy with a worried expression. **_**"I don't know, Cammy…."**_


	2. Be Optimistic!

**It has been a year since the end of the fourth street tournament. Most of the World Warriors now temporarily reside in a large and particular mansion for smaller fighting events and tourneys. **

**Many of the fighters have certainly changed over time as well, now that Shadaloo and Bison are no more.**

**It was an early, Saturday evening. Ryu and Ken were entering the mansion from the front yard, where they were sparring earlier. Ryu looked as if he was worked out well and Ken appeared exhausted and sweaty. Ryu was wearing his light-blue gi, and Ken was wearing his usual red gi.**

"**Every time I spar with you Ken, I learn something new. That hasn't changed ever since our very first match," says Ryu.**

**Ken turns to Ryu, weary. "Yeah, well, I think I've been fighting the same ol' Ryu all my life, basically! It isn't easy training this much again, since I have a son and wife I've been taking care of."**

**Ryu nods and responds. "I understand, Ken. Since you have all this time now, I think you need to train a little more. You still have all this spare time to do so, and you've been putting it aside lately. We can take the day off tomorrow…."**

**Ryu murmurs to himself. "….I'm sort of glad that I'm still single, for now at least—"**

"**Yeah yeah, rub it in, Ryu!" interrupts Ken. "You better not say that in the long run when you end up putting your teeth in a glass every night. There's ups and downs if you're either single or in a relationship, you know."**

"**Ha! Not when you want to become an assassin martial arts master! Relationships aren't my concern!" Says Ryu, chuckling.**

"**Shut up, Ryu! You've been quite different since the fourth street tournament! You're actually showing a much better since of humor. Plus, you actually talk to people now, and you smile a lot more often, and it's been scaring me lately! What happened to you, man?"**

**Ryu looks at Ken, and responds with a very friendly voice. "Hey, I thought you would like me like this, Ken. Besides, I'm kinda tired of being the 'boring' person I used to be. I feel that I've succeeded through most of my work as a martial artist, so I guess I could get rid of some of that seriousness in me and loosen up a bit now. I still feel there's a little left to do, and then, I think I can deal with other things like starting a relationship with someone, I guess."**

**Ken nods and rubs his chin. "I'll give you props on your personality check, but, I still think you should get into a relationship before it's too late, unless you decide to be single all your life—and man, we're getting old!"**

**Ryu and Ken were making their way to Ken's room. Chun Li happens to run into the two, and somehow, she ended up in the two-way line of reasoning.**

"**Hey, Chun Li," says Ken, getting Chun Li's attention.**

**Chun Li turns to Ken, wondering what stupid question he was about to ask her this time. "What do you want, Ken?"**

"**Have you ever been in a relationship before?"**

**Chun Li was a little defensive and vexed. "What? N—no! Not really—why do you ask?"**

"**Because this ignoramus here doesn't believe in relationships, and he thinks it affects my fighting skills—"**

**Chun Li interrupts Ken. "Well, yeah, it kinda affected you, Ken, ever since the end of the second street tournament when you got married, no offense."**

**Ken looks away. "Yeah, whatever. You guys probably think I'm 'soft' just because."**

**Chun Li rolls her eyes and walks away. "Ken, I have more important things on my mind right now. You always bring up irrelevant crap! Get a life already!"**

**Ryu's head jerks back and Ken watches Chun Li walk away.**

"**Whoa, what was that all about? She's been like this for some time, now," says Ryu. "And now you know another reason why I'm like the way I am."**

**Ken rolls his eyes and replies. "The only person she really talks to is Cammy. She's probably on her period or something—"**

**Chun Li halts suddenly, and turns her head halfway around. "What was that?"**

**Ken's eyes bulge out of fear, and a nervous smile slips across Ryu's face as he punches Ken in he shoulder. Ken replies, nervously. "Oww—uh, uh— I said you must be serious? Heh heh, heh…."**

**Chun Li shakes her head and turns back around to walk away. **

"**She must have excellent hearing. That's creepy," says Ken.**

**Ryu scolds Ken quietly. "Ken, words from the wise. Never, and I mean **_**NEVER**_** tell a woman what you just said, ESPECIALLY Chun Li. I thought you knew that already, since you're married!"**

**Ken retorts. "Yeah, I did know that, fool! That's probably what **_**REALLY**_** explains why you don't have yours….I just love torturing Chun Li like that!"**

**Ryu shakes his head. "You really shouldn't say that, Ken!"**

**Ken looks away in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Ryu. If you want me later, meet me in my room."**

**Ryu nods, and calls Chun Li. "Chun Li, wait…." He approaches her, while Ken was heading towards his room.**

"**What's wrong Chun Li? You've been acting kind of….**_**strange**_** lately," says Ryu, being a little worried.**

**Chun Li decides to loosen up for Ryu, knowing he is a much more mature person. She also believes Ryu is someone she can actually talk to, besides Cammy, but at the same time, she thought he wasn't ready to know what was going on with her, so she decided to hold back on her story a little.**

"**I don't know, Ryu. I kinda don't want to talk about it. A lot of things have happened to me before the fourth street tournament. I'm sorry, but I just can't discuss it with you right now…."**

**Ryu nods, then replies. "I understand….Whenever you want me to know, I'll be around anytime you need me."**

**Chun Li smiles weakly. "Thank you, Ryu."**

**Later that evening, Chun Li was lying on a sofa in the den by herself, bored nearly to death. She was deeply daydreaming about her past with Fei Long three years ago, and was thinking about where he could possibly be right now.**

**Cammy enters, interrupting Chun Li's state of hesitation. "Hey Chun Li. What's going on with you?"**

**Chun Li sighs and looks up toward Cammy. "I'm just….ugh—"**

"**Thinking about Fei Long," says Cammy, interrupting.**

**Chun Li sighs again. "**_**Where is he, Cammy?**_** Can **_**you**_** tell me where he is?"**

**Cammy shakes her head frantically. "Come on, Chun Li! This isn't like you at all! Don't worry about it so much! It might take years to see him again, or you might never see him again for the rest of your life, but you never know. He could be here in five years, one year, one month, three days, or even three minutes. He could even show up RIGHT NOW. Just believe in him, Chun. I'm sure **_**he is okay**_**."**

**Chun Li was silent for a moment while being a little surprised with Cammy for saying such things. She sighs again, and responds. **_**"Okay, Cammy…."**_

**Chun Li sits up and faces Cammy. "I'm gonna watch a movie. Wanna join me?"**

"**I guess for a little while, 'cause I'm bushed. Try not to let me fall asleep before I make it to my room to go to bed," says Cammy, yawning.**

**Chun Li smiles and teases Cammy. "**_**Awww! The little baby is quite sleepy today, huh?**_** Ha ha ha!"**

**Cammy sighs and smiles. "Yeah yeah, make fun of me all you want. I don't care!"**

**Chun Li stands up and approaches the television set. She looks through the videotapes to see what she wanted to watch. "Let's see….Free Willy, Men in Black, Fist of Fury, Lethal Weapon 2, Saving Private Ryan—Guile, Die Hard With A Vengeance—Ken…."**

**Eventually, she came across the only unlabeled tape. "Hmm, I wonder what this is," she says, pulling it out.**

**Chun Li inserts the videotape into the VCR and presses play. At first a black screen showed up on the television. Chun Li and Cammy sit on the sofa, still wondering what the movie was. After a few seconds, Bruce Lee is seen performing aerial kicks across the screen, and the title appeared saying **_**The Big Boss**_**.**

**Cammy looks at Chun Li, who has a puzzled face. "I know. Conspiracy is against you, Chun."**

**Chun Li returns to the sofa and faces Cammy, who was doing the same. "Just because this is a Bruce Lee film doesn't mean it has to remind me of Fei Long!"**

"**Ah, don't lie Chun Li," says Cammy, laughing.**

**Chun Li shakes her head and chuckles. "Put a sock in it, Cammy!"**

**Chun Li watched about forty-five minutes of the film so far, while Cammy was knocked out on the sofa next to her. The film as at the part where Bruce Lee (Cheng Chao-an) was in his first fight scene. The scene really reminded Chun Li of Fei Long, and she began to think about how he could have possibly fought off so many Shadaloo soldiers to rescue her.**

**About a minute later, Chun Li sees a blue sports sedan passing slowly in front of the mansion, out of the corner of her eye. She turns to get a good glimpse of it, and began to wonder who was driving the car. The blue car stops and parks between some of the other fighters' vehicles. Chun Li studies the car for a while. It had a strange rear spoiler on the rear, and a few intakes on the front bumper and hood. It was a nice, glossy blue, and it looks brand new. Someone with fairly long hair exits the car, carrying a large, black duffel bag. Chun Li did not recognize the person, for he was too far away to be recognized. She faces Cammy, who was still asleep, and then, she looks out the window again. The person wasn't there, until she heard the doorbell ring….**

**Chun Li makes her way to the front the front door, still wondering who that person could be. She approaches the door and opens it. There, stands a man with long, dark brown hair, carrying his black duffel bag. He was wearing casual clothing. Chun Li silently stares at him for a while, familiar with the man's face.**

**The man says her name, fervently. **_**"….Chun Li?"**_

**Chun Li's eyes widened, as she realizes the man standing in front of her was Fei Long. Without as single word, and without realizing his memory was still affected, she ran up to him and hugged him firmly, for a long time. Fei Long was very shocked, but decided to slowly hug back. At the same time, a strange flashback of Chun Li holding him has briefly occurred in his mind.**

**Chun Li lets go of Fei Long slowly, and apologizes under her breath while looking down. **_**"Sorry about that…."**_

"**I'm not," murmurs Fei Long. Chun Li looks back up towards Fei Long and smiles.**

**Fei Long's face appeared frantic. "NOW WHERE'S THE BATHROOM? I GOTTA USE IT!"**

**Chun Li sighs with a smirk, and pointed backwards, signaling Fei Long to enter. **

**Fei Long returns with the World Warriors….to use the bathroom, first!**


	3. Our Dragon Has Entered

**Fei Long exits the bathroom two minutes later. He lets out a sigh of relief as he approaches Chun Li, who was still near the front door.**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long and smiles. "Are you alright now?"**

"**Much better now," says Fei Long, looking at Chun Li and smiling back.**

**Fei Long studies Chun Li for a moment, awing at her beauty like he did three years ago. The feelings he had for Chun Li were beginning to recur, as he continues to look at her. **_Still a very pretty woman, _**he thought.**_ In fact, you look stronger._** Fei Long can recuperate very little memory of what happened three years ago. Even though he cannot remember most of what happened, he's beginning to feel it all of a sudden.**

**Chun Li edges closer to Fei Long. "You're here….After **_**three long years**_** you're finally here."**

**Fei Long's eyes widened, being rather surprised. "Really? It's been that long?"**

"**Yes, Fei Long. It's been that long," says Chun Li. "Where have you been? Better yet, how did you know we were here?"**

"**Guy told me there was some events taking place here," says Fei Long. "You know Guy, right?"**

"**Of course," says Chun Li. "I didn't know you knew Guy. You must have been in Metro City."**

**Fei Long nods and replies. "For a little while, yes, but it's a long story. I promise to tell you about it later."**

**Chun Li smiles again, and then she replies. **_**"That's fine with me…."**_

**Chun Li studies Fei Long for a moment, as well. She began to feel some relief, as well as sort of attraction towards him. She looks at his face, and notices the scars he acquired from the fight with Vega are completely gone. Chun Li then focuses on his hair, which appeared a little longer than usual.**

"**Nice hair you've got there," Chun Li says, as she moves closer to him. She reaches toward his hair to rub it. "May I?"**

**Fei Long nods, feeling a little edgy. "Mmm-hmm…"**

**Chun Li slowly began to stroke his silky hair. Fei Long was subdued by her actions, and began to feel very hot and farouche. A nervous smile runs across his face as Chun Li continues to stroke his hair. His heart pounds heavily in his chest while he is discreetly enjoying it.**

"**Plan to cut it at all, Fei Long?" Chun Li asks.**

**Fei Long barely responds to her with a nod, being a little afraid of how his words might come out. **

**Chun Li giggles and replies. "Personally, I think it's really nice. I like it." She then lets go of his hair and moved back a little, but was still looking in Fei Long's eyes.**

_I really hope you didn't forget how you've felt about me,_** Chun Li thought.**

**Fei Long continues to smile, knowing that Chun Li was making him feel appreciated. Subsequently, Cammy approaches Chun Li and Fei Long. She has recently awakened, and she was rubbing her eyes, not even realizing that Fei Long was there. **

**Cammy stops rubbing her eyes and looks towards Chun Li first. She speaks with a sleepy voice. "You let me fall asleep, Chun Li! Why—who is—"**

**Cammy turns to Fei Long and observes him, trying to familiarize herself with him. Eventually, she recognizes him, and her eyes widened as she was astonish to see him. **_**"Fei Long!"**_

**She reaches over to shake Fei Long's hand, happy to see him. Fei Long smiles and grips her hand, and they both give each other a firm handshake.**

"**Chun Li told me all about you," she says, grateful to see Fei Long.**

"**She did, huh? Well then, I'm glad I get to see you two again," says Fei Long, continuing to smile.**

**Cammy slaps Chun Li on the shoulder. "See, I told you he was going to be alright, Chun Li!"**

**Chun Li nods with a smirk. "Yeah, I know…."**

**Fei Long looks around, wondering where everyone else was. "Hey, where's everyone else? I know you cannot be the only two here in such a big place alone."**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long and replies. "Probably out somewhere, or in their rooms. I know that Ryu and Ken came back after sparring with each other a little over an hour ago. They're probably still in Ken's room, bickering like they usually do."**

**Fei Long was a little puzzled. "Bickering? Those two? Why?—"**

"**Uh—it's a long story, but it doesn't matter, really," stammers Chun Li, who didn't want to give Fei Long any hints….yet.**

"**I concur," says Fei Long, beginning to not care, as well. He was silent for a moment, thinking about what he should say now. "So, do I have a room to stay in?"**

**Chun Li nods. "Of course! There's plenty of empty room s in this large place. I can help you select one—"**

"_**Ohhh**_**, so now YOU'RE the butler around here," says Fei Long, sarcastically.**

**Chun Li and Cammy laughs at Fei Long, and both were a little caught off guard by his unusual and witty remark. Chun Li smiles and places her hand on Fei Long's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you."**

**Later that night, after Fei Long has moved into his new room, he met Chun Li in the den, alone, watching the very end of **_**The Big Boss**_**. He was wondering why she was here by herself. She looked a little saddened by the ending, after Chen's relatives were murdered. Fei Long approaches Chun Li. "Hey, Chun Li."**

**Chun Li turns her head, instantly changing her emotions. "Oh, hi Fei Long. How do you like your new room?"**

**Fei Long smiles and then shrugs. "It's really nice, I guess. Thanks by the way."**

**Chun Li does the same. "Oh no problem."**

**Fei Long sits on the sofa next to Chun Li. "Why are you sitting here alone? Where's Cammy?"**

**Chun Li replies with a chuckle. "Probably in her room asleep! She's such a baby!"**

**Fei Long chuckles as well. "It seems like Cammy's a different person, now."**

"**Yeah, quite a few things have changed around here since you were gone," says Chun Li.**

**Fei Long faces Chun Li. "What else is different? Who else is different?"**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long. "Well, let's see….I'm gonna start with Ryu, first."**

"**Oh okay, let me hear it," says Fei Long.**


	4. Warriors' Dreams

**Chun Li sits with Fei Long on the sofa, discussing who and what has changed since Fei Long was gone. She starts with Ryu's changes.**

"**Ryu is almost a totally different person, Fei Long. He's much more friendly, and is willing to greet people with a smile or a handshake. He speaks more often and he gives good advice every once in a while."**

"**Hmm, that's strange," says Fei Long, intrigued. "Who else, Chun Li?"**

"**Uh, Ken has a son now, but he hasn't changed a bit, except for his fighting skills. He picked up some bad habits from not training when he has the chance to do so. Still a spoiled, rich boy, but I think he'll be alright."**

"**I hope so," says Fei Long. "He's was kinda arrogant when I first met him, but then again, I wasn't far from being arrogant myself."**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long responds with a smile, remembering Fei Long's sacrifice three years ago. **_**"I beg to differ…."**_

**Fei Long smiles, and his feelings for Chun Li grew even more. Chun Li continues to explain how most of the street fighters have changed.**

"**Anyways, umm, who else….Guile hasn't changed much, either, but he's getting quite older. I think he's still married. Edmond Honda returned to Japan recently, and continued to teach his disciples. Dhalsim was here, but he retired from fighting. He decided that he wanted to help people mentally and emotionally. He'll probably be back here to help some of the street fighters again. Dhalsim helped Cammy, especially, which is one of the main reasons why she seems different now."**

"**Yeah, I was kinda wondering," says Fei Long. "What about that walking-meatball Rufus? Is he still around harassing Ken?"**

"**Yep—still around, hating Ken's guts, even to this day," says Chun Li laughing in between her words. "Him and Ken are still superficial rivals. He's just about the same— still over four-hundred pounds I bet!"**

**Fei Long's eyes bulge. "He's such a HUGE man!"**

**Chun Li lets out another laugh. Fei Long couldn't help but laugh with her, knowing he is making her feel very good inside. He has never seen Chun Li laugh like this, EVER, and it made him feel very good, as well.**

**Fei Long decides to ask about the people who are there. "Okay, who else is actually here?"**

**Chun Li continues. "Adon, Sagat, Dee Jay, Makato, Dudley, Ibuki, T. Hawk, and that oil creep Hakan are all still here, and haven't changed a bit. Adon and Sagat are still bitter rivals, as well, and Hakan still pours oil on himself!"**

**Fei Long had a funny expression on his face. "Hakan used to scare the hell out of me, as well!"**

**Chun Li starts to laugh at Fei Long. Fei Long grins and shakes his head. "It's not funny! Okay, maybe it is…."**

"**Yeah, don't worry about it! He scares just about everyone," says Chun Li. "He has expanded his business in Japan, successfully, too. Oh yeah, if he scares you again, just perform you're flame kick. He'll back away."**

"_**Oh! I get ya! Fire,"**_** says Fei Long. "So who else did I miss out on, Chun Li?"**

"**Hmm, let's see….Zangief has been in Russia for a few years now, showcasing his power and wrestling skills. He said he was going to be back here next year, as well. Blanka—I mean, Jimmy….haven't seen him since the third street tournament, but I heard that he returned home. I doubt he's coming here."**

"**Jimmy….That's how Dan, Sakura, and I refer to him….I wish I got to know him a little better," says Fei Long.**

"**Yeah," says Chun Li.**

"**Speaking of Sakura, is she here?" Asks Fei Long.**

"**Most of the time, she's here, occasionally pestering Ryu to death. She's no different, but she's a full, grown adult now and I can't believe it," says Chun Li.**

"**Geez, I'm beginning to feel old now, Chun Li," says Fei Long.**

**Chun Li turns to Fei Long. "You're kidding. How do you think I feel?"**

"**Wait, how old are you now?" Asks Fei Long, a little confused about Chun Li's response.**

"**I'm going to be thirty-one in a few months," says Chun Li, looking weary.**

**Fei Long looked surprised. "YOU'RE THIRTY? You're older than me?"**

"**Uh, yeah! I thought you knew that," says Chun Li. "How old are **_**you?**_**"**

"…**.Twenty-nine."**

**Chun Li shakes her head. "Twenty-nine, huh?"**

"**I'll be thirty in a couple of months, as well, but I know one thing," says Fei Long. He then makes eye contact with Chun Li. "Just because you're thirty now, doesn't mean you look older. You still look like you're in you're twenties, at least to me. You look **_**good**_**. In fact, better than ever."**

**Chun Li smiles, now feeling a little affectionate towards Fei Long. "Thanks, Fei Long. Cammy basically said the same thing, but I didn't believe her."**

**Fei Long chuckles. "I understand."**

"**Hey, you look better yourself! Including with that nice long hair of yours," says Chun Li who was still smiling at him. She reaches over to rub Fei Long's hair again.**

**Fei Long's face brightens, but he didn't notice Chun Li was about to stroke his hair again. "Thank you, Chun Li. I have **_**beeeeen train—**_**" **

**He stopped talking as Chun Li strokes his hair. Once again, he was subdued, and he was trying to prevent himself from showing a side of himself he has never shown anyone before. **_Ohhhh, please stop Chun Li! You're making me nervous again,_** thought Fei Long, although, he's still enjoying himself. He tries his best to regain composure.**

**Chun Li continues the conversation while rubbing his hair. "So, Fei Long, tell me a little bit about yourself. You've been doing what now?"**

**Fei Long swallows and lets out a sigh. "I've been doing nothing but fighting on the streets for nearly two years, until Guy ran into me last year. We've been through a lot that year—I don't even know where to start…."**

**Fei Long looks away, thinking about all the things that has happen to him during those three years.**

**Chun Li looks at him with sympathy. "Hmm….if it stresses you to tell me, don't worry about it. You can tell me about it whenever."**

"**Thanks Chun Li," says Fei Long, smiling. "Guy promised me he'd be here soon."**

"**That's good," says Chun Li.**

**Fei Long turns to Chun Li. "So, what's going on with you?"**

**Chun Li smiles and replies, but she was careful with what she was about to say, knowing Fei Long's memory is still affected. "Well, at first, I wanted to stop participating in street tournaments and continue my job as a police officer. At the same time, I was teaching young kids martial arts. I did these things for a while, but I decided to retire from INTERPOL recently. I've adopted some kids as well, but I have Yun and Yang taking care of them now."**

**Fei Long was surprised to hear Yun and Yang's names. "Yun and Yang? Those two knuckle heads? By the way, how are they doing?"**

"**They're doing pretty good," says Chun Li. "They were worried about you too, because they heard about what happened three years ago. Ever since you've disappeared, they had my back…."**

**Fei Long looks downward, feeling a little guilty. Chun Li turns to Fei Long.**

"**Why did you disappear, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long looks away. "I was confused. I couldn't remember anything I did, and I was uncomfortable about crowds of people calling me a hero for something **_**I don't remember doing**_**. So I ran off to avoid people, and I wanted to find the answers with my fists, and that was the truth."**

**Chun Li scowled.**_ I thought you ran away because you didn't want to grieve me, but you did anyways,_** thought Chun Li. Then her expression changed into a saddened face. **_But it wasn't your fault. It was mine…._

**Chun Li sighs and places her hand on Fei Long's shoulder. "Fei Long, it wasn't your fault that you've lost part of your memory, and nobody here knows about what happened three years ago. There's some explaining I have to do, but I'll tell you later. It's getting pretty late."**

**Fei Long turns to find a nearby clock on the wall. "Yeah, I guess it is. I really need some rest anyways."**

"**Same here," says Chun Li. "You wanna spar tomorrow?"**

**Fei Long's heart sank. He was caught off guard by Chun Li's offer. "Uh, sh-sure, no problem."**

**Chun Li and Fei Long stand up to exit the den. Fei Long makes his way to leave first. "Oh, Chun Li…."**

**Chun Li looks at Fei Long, who still had his back turned. "Yes, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long turns around to face Chun Li. He looks at her for a moment, and began to say something comforting. "I may have forgotten about many things before I ran off, but I **_**never**_** forgot about you…."**

**Chun Li nods and looks away, trying to hide her uncontrollable smile. Her expression on the outside was quiet and calm, but on the inside, she was leaping with joy. She was overwhelmed with feelings for Fei Long, but she didn't show it. Fei Long looks at her to see her reaction, but then turns back around to exit.**

**Chun Li stops him at the last second. She wanted to tell him something, but once again, she was too careful. **_**"Fei Long…."**_

**Fei Long stops and turns around to face Chun Li again. He had a bright expression as he was expecting something he wanted Chun Li to say. **_**"Yes, Chun Li?"**_

**Chun Li couldn't figure out what to say, so she answered quickly with a random topic. "Nice car by the way."**

**Fei Long looks puzzled. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, that thing. It's a GSR. Very quick little beast. I'm glad I've dropped twenty-nine and a half thousand worth on that."**

**Chun Li smiles at Fei Long. **_Since when did you like driving?_

**Fei Long smiles back. **_What am I talking about? I feel kinda awkward now._

**Fei Long looks at Chun Li one last time before he leaves. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, I guess."**

**Chun Li nods. "Yeah, I guess so…."**

**Fei Long felt even more awkward. "So uh, yeah, good night, Chun Li…."**

"**Good night, Fei Long," says Chun Li, feeling the same way.**

"**Okay, see ya," says Fei Long.**

"**Okay, see ya," says Chun Li, smiling.**

**Fei Long finally walks out of the room, slowly. Chun Li stands in the same spot, watching him leave. She began to think to herself.**

_Something's telling me he might remember again, but he's not showing it enough. I know he'll be all right, and I know things will return to normal for him….I just hope he knows that I really care about him._

**Chun Li approaches the doorway and moves her hand towards he light switch. She turns back and observes the den for a moment before turning the lights off to leave.**

**Fei Long walks into his new room and shuts his light off. He lies in bed while thinking about Chun Li, eventually drifting to sleep.**


	5. Dragon's Conscious I

"Now, I'm going to ask you this ONCE, and only once. Where is Chun Li?"

"She's on the other side on this level—you can't miss it! —That's all I know—I swear!"

Fei Long's vision was black when he heard a young man's voice. His vision then fades in, and he observes a Shadaloo soldier running away. He also sees a few soldiers lying on the floor, unconscious. Confused, Fei Long picks up his nunchaku and observes the weapon's unfamiliar color. He then made his way to the other side of the lower level, but stops for a moment to look around, noticing the building around him was also discolored, and it was nearly in ruins. Bewildered, he slowly approaches a large but highly damaged door with a Sigma emblem on it. He tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Fei Long then vigorously drop kicks the door down, making a loud, crashing sound as the door shatters on the floor. There was a long and completely barren and ruined hallway to another automatic door. This door had the Shadaloo emblem on it, and it also appears ruined. Strangely, there was a strong draft flowing through the ruined hallway. Fei Long drops his nunchaku and walks through the hallway. He stands in front of the door, but it would not open. Curious, Fei Long punches through the door with all his power, knocking it down the same way.

There, Fei Long witnesses Chun Li strapped to a chair, appearing unconscious. Chun Li was completely strapped to the chair, appearing fatigued and distressed. She was quite sweaty, her hair and ribbons were disheveled, and the right side of her face was diminutively bruised. Fei Long looks at Chun Li in shock, and then observes the room around her, noticing the room was in ruins, as well.

Fei Long was really hurt by her appearance. "Chun Li!" He ran towards Chun Li and knelt, sliding right in front of her. "Chun Li, wake up!"

Chun Li wakes up and looks at Fei Long. "Fei Long?"

"Are you alright, Chun Li?"

Chun Li responds with an edgy voice. "Not….not really."

Fei Long looks at her with sympathy. "I can't allow you to die, Chun Li! I have to get you out of here, quickly!"

Chun Li looks at the chains around her body. "Balrog must have thrown a key over in that corner—"

Fei Long decided to grip the chains around Chun Li. His fists began to ignite with flames, and he started shouting. "WWOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

The molten chains around Chun Li shatter all over the floor as Fei Long pulls them apart, and Chun Li was freed. Chun Li stands up and hugs Fei Long, very firmly. Fei Long felt enormously lighthearted; the woman he still falls for shows some great affection towards him—but wait, all of this, seems familiar….

Fei Long felt her breasts pressing against his chest, as well as the rest of the center of her body, contacting with his. He hugs her back, holding her around the waist, just as tight.

Fei Long was thinking to himself, realizing that this may have happened before._ OH MY GOD, THIS IS ALL SO FAMILIAR—_

Chun Li leans back and looks at Fei Long with lust in her eyes, for a moment. She then kisses him passionately. Fei Long was extremely shocked._ BUT THAT KISS….I DON'T KNOW ABOUT…._

Chun Li stops kissing Fei Long, and hugs him firmly again. "I thought you've forgot about me, Fei Long."

Fei Long places his right hand behind Chun Li's head, and began to rub it. He was still suspicious about what is happening around him, as he was becoming more familiar with the dream. "I'll never forget you, Chun Li…."

_OH NO, thought Fei Long. I JUST REMEMBERED—_

"WWHHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH"

Fei Long screams while in extreme pain, as he was stuck from behind. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

Fei Long falls forward, as Chun Li falls backwards, gasping—

"**AARRGH!" Fei Long frantically sits up as he awakens in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. The room was so silent; he could clearly hear his rapid heartbeat. He turns over to look at the clock; it was 3:01AM. Fei Long then leans over and sits on the side of his bed, placing both of his hands on his face. He rubs his hands all the way back through his hair, distressed, and also dejected. Fei Long decides lay back down to return to sleep.**

**Before he fell asleep, he thinks to himself briefly.**_ Whoa, it was just a nightmare….but did it really happen? Was this what Chun Li was talking about?_


	6. The Sparring Match

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: I'm finally back after a long-butt break. I've been quite busy with life lately, so that's why this chapter has not been uploaded until now. Honestly, I've also ran into the writer's block too, so there's another reason, but I hope you'll still enjoy the rest! **

**It was early in the morning. Fei Long abruptly awakens, and looks at the ceiling. He then turns to see the time on the clock; it was 6:19AM. The room was still mostly dark, since the sun hasn't completely risen, yet. Feeling too stimulated to fall back asleep; Fei Long decides to get out of bed, and dresses himself in his usual black fighting attire. He then starts doing his routine morning stretches and warm up. After twenty minutes have passed, Fei Long made his way to exit his room quietly, trying to avoid disturbing the others who were probably sleeping. He closes the door behind him, quietly, and made his way to the den, expecting Chun Li there. As Fei Long approaches the doorway, he did not see her at all. **_Maybe she's still asleep, or somewhere else,_** he thought. Then, out the corner of his eye, he saw her shadowboxing outside the window. Fei Long turns to the window and observes Chun Li for a few moments, deeply thinking about her.**

_I wonder what she went through while I was gone. I wonder if she even cares about me as much as I believe. I guess she just wants to be a closer, better friend, I'm sure, but who knows….I'm just afraid to act how I feel right now, because she might disown me, especially after I disappeared….but then again, I really don't know…._

**Fei Long then observes the weather. It appeared as if it was about to rain shortly. He walks out of the den and made his way outside. Before he walks down the front steps, he observes Chun Li for a moment, once again, who was wearing her blue acrobatic suit. Suddenly, Fei Long had a brief flashback of Chun Li lying in a bed, unconscious, with the same outfit. He began to shake his head, trying to regain focus and composure.**

_What is going on with me? Are these the past memories I've strangely forgotten about?_

**Fei Long pauses for a moment, and then slowly makes his way towards Chun Li. Chun Li finishes her warm up, noticing Fei Long was approaching her.**

**She turns to him and sincerely greets him with a smile. **_**"Good morning, Fei Long."**_

"**Good Morning, Chun Li," says Fei Long, a little shy. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he saw her.**

**Chun Li continues to smile. "Ready to start sparring, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long nods. "Yeah, I'm ready."**

"**Use all your strength. Don't hold back," says Chun Li.**

**Fei Long nods and replies. "Okay, I won't. I promise."**

**He knows what he said was not very far from a lie. Fei Long then unbuttons his jacket and swings it off his body, and it flies a few feet away from the two who were ready to spar.**

**Chun Li was ready to stand in her fighting position. "Okay then, let's begin—"**

**Chun Li was subdued by Fei Long's muscular appearance. She realizes that he looked quite stronger. Chun Li was staring at him in awe, but was also aroused by his enhanced muscular exterior. As Fei Long stood in his fighting position, Chun Li was rather focused on his tense muscle tone, instead of being focused on the sparring session. She was now entirely attracted to Fei Long.**

**Chun Li halfway stands into her usual posture. She looks at Fei Long with lust in her eyes. **_Ooh, Fei Long…._

**Fei Long stands straight and looks at Chun Li, noticing her expression. He looked a little frightened. **_**"….Chun Li?"**_

**Chun Li looks away for a moment, trying to focus on their sparring session. "Okay, come on," she says with a smirk.**

**Fei Long was dying to not resist Chun LI, but he had to focus on the spar. He pauses in his fighting position for a moment, and then rushes in, throwing a mass of punches towards Chun Li. Chun Li blocks all of the punches and retreats by back-flipping away. Fei Long calmly retreats, keeping his eye on Chun Li, but he was also straining to ignore his feelings. Eventually, he began to imagine that his opponent was someone he truly disliked, and simultaneously, Chun Li did the same. **

**Chun Li quickly charges up her ki and instantly projects her kikouken towards Fei Long, while shouting, "Kikouken!" Fei Long was shocked about her using projectiles in a sparring match. Fei Long dodges the projectile by sidestepping, and attempts to reverse Chun Li with a rekku kyaku, but Chun Li was too far away to get struck by his kick, so she tries to counter with a leg sweep. Unfortunately, Fei Long jumps right over her leg and retreats. He notices that Chun Li was a little impressed with his speed, but he was disappointed in himself for performing his usual fighting habits.**

**Fei Long started thinking to himself. **_What are you doing? Come on, you have to break the habit of rushing in on the opponent. Be more defensive. Remember, you're style is quite different now. Break the bad habits!_

**Chun Li's focus was beginning to break down, due to the fact that she couldn't think of anyone she dislikes being similar to, or as fast as Fei Long. Fei Long was being more defensive now, waiting for Chun Li to attack. Chun Li was thinking about the one time they really fought each other. She was losing her aggression, and she could no longer find the motivation to spar with Fei Long anymore. She loosens up herself, and ends up in a presumably idle fighting position.**

**Fei Long notices Chun Li letting her guard down. "Chun Li, why are you holding back?"**

**Chun Li replies, after shaking her head slowly. "….huh?"**

**Fei Long was still focused on the sparring session, but was still straining to focus on it. He responds to Chun Li. "I thought YOU said you didn't want me to hold back. Now you're doing it—"**

"…**.huh?" says Chun Li, somewhat zoned out.**

**Fei Long looks at her, puzzled. "Are you alright, Chun LI? If you want to stop—"**

"**NO," says Chun Li, cutting Fei Long off. "No, let's go. Sorry."**

**Fei Long still had a puzzled look on his face. "Uh, okay then, let's continue."**

**This time, Chun Li was very serious. She pretends that Bison manipulated Fei Long, like three years ago. Chun Li heatedly snaps into in her fighting position. Her right foot digs deep into the ground as it slides backwards. Her teeth were clenching with great assertiveness, as she gets carried away with her brainwashing imagination. Fei Long was intimidated by Chun Li's appearance, but he didn't hold back. He braces himself for a real spar with Chun Li.**

**Chun Li vigorously jumps high in the air, attempting to perform a continuous Youshou Kyaku. Fei Long retreats while placing his arms over his head to block, just in case he ends up being struck. Chun Li ended up too high in the air, so Fei Long dodges her by spontaneously shifting himself towards the opposite direction where Chun Li was about to land. Chun Li then lands on the ground, and both Fei Long and Chun Li hastily turn around to face each other. Fei Long, being a little hesitant about Chun Li, decides to feint by thrusting himself forward. Chun Li jumps back, believing Fei Long will kick. Fei Long feints once again, and Chun Li performs a crouching kick. Fei Long swiftly jumps over her attack, and almost counters with a ****Chokka Rakushou, but it was too short of a distance to be effective. Chun Li stands up and starts kicking at Fei Long, who was being defensive once again. She almost knocks him down as she strikes his forearms with her variation of kicks.**

**Fei Long was rather pleased about Chun Li not holding back. He compliments her powerful kicks while bending down due to its dominating blows. "Good, Chun Li!"**

**Beginning to get too serious, Chun Li did not acknowledge the compliment, and she continues to fight. She performs a three-hit crouching combo consisting of a fierce punch, forward kick, and a roundhouse sweep, as Fei Long continues to dodge all of her attacks.**

**Fei Long was beginning to feel trounced by Chun Li, who was continuously attacking him. He was struggling between his words. "**_**Whoa**_**—okay Chun L—ogh!"**

**He stands up and backs away, attempting to retreat, but Chun Li arises and continues to kick towards him. Eventually, her kicks were increasing in speed….**

**Fei Long became frightened. "OKAY, Chun Li you win—you-you can stop now—"**

**Still, she did not acknowledge him, and she continued to kick even faster. Fei Long almost ended up on his rear-end, blocking the powerful kicks. Eventually, Chun Li performs her hundred-rendering kick.**

"**YAH! YAH! YAH!"**

**Fei Long was devastated. "Chun Li, STOP!"**

**Despite blocking, he was being pushed back quite far from Chun Li. Fei Long then stands up and fearfully attempts to jump over her, but simultaneously, Chun Li was presumably ready to project another kikouken. She completely leans back as she summons all her ki into her palms….**

"_**KI….."**_

**Chun Li pushes her whole body forward ****with her palms in front, legs completely straight, and her backside was high in the air,**** as she fires her projectile.**

"—_**KOUSHOU!"**_

**Fei Long was completely clear of the attack, as he lands right behind her. He turns around and accidentally notices her rear is facing him. **

**For a very brief moment, Fei Long was oddly distracted. **_**"….Huh?"**_

**Chun Li immediately squats while turning around. She then leaps in the air while yelling, "TENSHOU KYAKU!"**

"**AAAAAAHHHH!" Fei Long yells while trying to retreat, but he was too late.**

**Chun Li flawlessly kicks Fei Long several times while juggling him in the air. He painfully falls on his back, and she lands on top of him. ****She had him pinned down, and she was about to strike him with her fist, but Chun Li stops, realizing she was out of control. She looks at Fei Long, noticing he was in pain.**

**Both fighters were facing each other and were breathing heavily, but Fei Long's eyes were squinted. Chun Li then looks at Fei Long with sympathy.**

"**Ah, geez, are you alright, Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long responds with an edgy voice. "Ugh….Yeah, I'm—I'm fine, I think…."**

"**Sorry about that," said Chun Li. "I kinda lost it. I don't know what overcame me….'**

**Fei Long smiles and shows some sign of clemency, despite the pain he is in. "Well, **_**at least**_** you didn't hold back the entire time." His eyes were still shut.**

**Chun Li smiles back. "What do you think of my moves? Impressive, no?"**

**Fei Long replies. "Your kicks are **_**serious**_** business!"**

**Fei Long opens his eyes and looks at Chun Li. He saw nothing but her and the modest, but elegant sunlight beaming behind her. She was smiling and leaning over him. Such beauty struck Fei Long, and it began to hinder his speech.**

**Chun Li continues. "Hmm, thanks Fei Long. Do you think I have what it takes to make it in showbiz like you?"**

**Fei Long stutters, distracted by Chun Li's appearance. "Uh—th—uh **_**yeah**_**…."**

**Fei Long's body distracted Chun Li once again. She looks at it the same way she did three years ago. Chun Li takes a closer look at the very light scars from Fei Long's fight with Vega, and they were almost completely gone. Simultaneously, Fei Long had another strange flashback of Chun Li leaning over him, smiling. He was accidentally becoming rather aroused.**

**Chun Li seemed ****mesmerized, as well. She places her hand on his scars, and f****eels a strange chill from her hand as it travels up her arm, when she made contact with Fei Long. Eventually, Chun Li had lust in her eyes again, as the two look each other in the eyes.**

**Suddenly, the sound of thunder roars, as the storm was finally arriving. Chun Li and Fei Long both normal again, as the thunder surprised them. Chun Li rolls off of Fei Long, as he scrambles backwards, both gasping. All of a sudden, heavy rain was pouring down on the two. Chun Li and Fei Long rushed their way back inside the mansion, soaking wet.**

**Chun Li and Fei Long were standing in front of the mansion's front door. **

**Chun Li faces Fei Long. "That was a good spar, wouldn't you agree?"**

**Fei Long looks at Chun Li, still feeling a little timid. **_**"Mmm-hmm…."**_

**Chun Li smiles at Fei Long. **_Yeah, I think he's beginning to remember….maybe._


	7. Discombobulation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Geez, I need to quit writing these, but anyways, I'm back from another long break, but this time it wasn't a break; college can keep you busy! Anyways, this story is heading toward a crazy direction! Be prepared for the unexpected in this chapter! I'm bursting with ideas so stay tuned, and enjoy!

**Chun Li and Fei Long stand near the front door, soaking wet and somewhat dirty. Chun Li was still ogling Fei Long's glistening, wet body from the rain. Fei Long wasn't aware of Chun Li looking at him at all, as he was too busy trying his best to regain composure by not looking at her.**

**Chun Li faces Fei Long with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna head for my room and change out of this soakin' wet suit," she says.**

**Fei Long was still looking away, feeling very ****farouche****. "Yeah, I—I should probably do the s—….Oh, crap! I left my jacket outside!"**

**Fei Long sprints out the front door, slamming it behind him. Chun Li faces his direction and chuckles. After that, she then she attempts to make her way back to her room to change, but Ken approaches her and Chun Li stops in her tracks.**

**Ken faces Chun Li for a moment, and then, he faces the front door, murmuring. "Man, is raining like a cow pissing on a flat rock out there. Wait, what?"**

**Chun Li looks at Ken with a funny expression.**

**Ken looks at Chun Li again with his usual smirk. "Never mind that. So, today you're smiling and laughing, huh? So what's going on? I heard someone run out the door just a second ago…."**

**Chun Li nods, still having a smile on her face. "That was Fei Long—he's back. We just finished sparring, and it started raining—hard."**

**Ken eyes bulge. "He's here? When did he come? I heard he was missing for like, three years now."**

"**Actually, he told me he was in Metro City with Guy," says Chun Li. "But I have no idea about what happened there. He still didn't tell me about it…."**

**Ken was still shocked to hear about this. "Does anybody know that he isn't missing anymore?"**

"**I highly doubt it. I don't think anyone around here knows about this whole situation at all, but Cammy knows. I told her all about what happened some time before Fei Long arrived yesterday evening," says Chun Li.**

**Ken notices Chun Li's rather filthy appearance. "Looks like you two really went head to head. Were you two **_**wrestling**_** in the mud or something?"**

**Chun Li replies. "No, it rained and we just ended up on the ground—I don't know. We were seriously sparring."**

**Ken raises his eyebrows and presents his irksome grin. "Heh, I see what you mean, **_**Chun Li.**_**"**

**Chun Li looked vexed. "What are you talking about, Ken?"**

"**Oh-huh-huh, you know," says Ken, still having the crazy look on his face.**

"**What? It's so not like that, Neanderthal," Chun Li retorts.**

**Fei Long renters the front area, carrying his dripping wet jacket, which appeared as if it was ringed out. **

**Ken still motionlessly looks at Chun Li with his dim-witted grin.**

**Chun Li faces Fei Long, then back to Ken. "Get help."**

**Ken's face changes to a neutral expression. "Yeah, yeah, I was joking, and I believe ya. Like that'll ever happen," he mutters, believing there's absolutely no way Chun Li will ever like Fei Long like that.**

_He wasn't even close to knowing,_** thought Chun Li, humorously.**

**Fei Long approaches, he notices Ken's presence, and was rather surprised to see him. "….Ken?"**

**Ken turns to Fei Long. "Fei Long! Long time no see. Chun Li told me that you were in Metro City. Where have you been before then?"**

"**Fighting on the streets of Hong Kong, I guess," says Fei Long.**

**Ken nods. "Hmm…. Are you still in the movie business?**

"**Nope, not anymore, Ken," says Fei Long, expressionlessly.**

**Ken's smile fades into a frown. "…Well that sucks! I always thought one day we'll fight again, and you'll have your camera crew around to witness me beating you—"**

"—**I see you haven't changed much, yourself," says Fei Long while giving a friendly punch to Ken's shoulder. "I'd like to challenge you again! Even to this day, we haven't finish our match since the third street tournament, and **_**that**_** was a long time ago!"**

"**Strange," says Ken, rubbing his chin with a baffled expression. "You're not the same Fei Long I knew before….By now, you would've taken your usual, arrogant attitude out on me, or brag about your fire technique—"**

"**Well, I'm not the same Fei Long, my friend," says Fei Long, cutting Ken off again.**

**Chun Li looks at Fei Long and smiles, knowing what Fei Long said indicated that he changed considerably.**

"_**Uh, huh,"**_** says Ken, who wasn't convinced. "Nice hair by the way *snicker*."**

"**Loser," mutters Fei Long.**

**Subsequently, Ryu approaches the three standing near the front area. As he was making his way, he looks at Fei Long with a droll expression while being unable to recognize him, due to his hair length.**

**Fei Long and Chun Li look at Ryu as Ken turns around to face him. **

**Ryu continues to look at Fei Long while speaking to Ken and Chun Li. "Hey guys, what's going on?"**

"**Hello, Ryu," says Fei Long, facing Ryu. As he said hello, he remember the first time he challenged Ryu in the second street tournament. Suddenly, he was beginning to feel the urge to challenge him again, since Fei Long has bodily improved, and his style was quite different. He'll never forget the moment Ryu broke his arm and defeated him, despite his affected, but surely improving memory.**

**Ryu gives Fei Long a strange look, somewhat recognizing his voice. "Hey, you look familiar…."**

**Fei Long nods. "Uh, yeah. Do you recognize me?"**

**It was silent for a few moments. Ryu still has a strange look on his face while looking at Fei Long, trying to figure out who he is. "**_**Hrmm**_**….Weren't you some man on TV or in a film?"**

***(Ken and Chun Li "anime falls"; Fei Long "sweat-drops" and gives Ryu a daft look: -_-'). "….Eh, more or less. **_**Don't you recognize me?**_**"**

**Ryu's eyes squinted, as he looks closer to Fei Long. Fei Long eyebrows rose and he smiles, trying to give Ryu an expression as if he was saying, **_Do you recognize me now?_

**Ryu's eyes bulge as he finally recognizes Fei Long. "Oh! Fei long! Hello!"**

**Ryu extends his hand, expecting a handshake. Fei Long firmly shakes Ryu's hand.**

"**Heh heh, I'm gonna take a shower guys," says Chun Li. As she makes her way, she places her hand on Fei Long's shoulder and smiles. "I'll meet up with you later, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long felt numb when she touched him. He nods with a submissive smile, barely facing Chun Li. She then departs, swiftly.**

**Ken briefly snickers once again, noticing Fei Long's expression. He has never witnessed Fei Long with such an look before.**

**Fei Long reacts to Ken's snicker. "What are you laughing at?"**

**Ken tries to regain composure. "*Ahem*, nothin'."**

"_**Uh, huh,"**_** says Fei Long.**

"**Where have you been all this time? I thought you were filming your movie after the third street tournament," says Ryu.**

**Ken butts in. "He was obviously lollygagging on the streets of Hong Kong during the fourth street tournament—"**

"**You should not be talking about people Ken since you grew lethargic when it comes your training. No offense," says Ryu cutting Ken off.**

"**Bite me, Ryu," says Ken, bothered.**

"**Yeah, basically what Ken said. I was fighting on the streets of Hong Kong for a while," says Fei Long. "I'm not really a tournament person, anyways."**

"**You look stronger, Fei Long. I guess what you're saying is absolutely true. In fact, I think you were doing more than what you told me," says Ryu.**

**Fei Long shakes his head in agreement. "Well, I've been doing nothing but strict training, I guess."**

**Ryu turns to Ken. "See, Ken? You can learn a lot from Fei Long!"**

**Ken retorts, frustrated with Ryu. "**_**AHHRGH**_**—shut up, Ryu!"**

**For a moment, Fei Long notices a strong, but excellent scent. "*Sniff*, *Sniff* *Sniff*, what's that smell?"**

**Ryu and Ken began to notice the scent, as well. Subsequently, Fei Long's stomach began to growl. He looks down at his stomach, and realizes that he is hungry.**

"**You must be hungry," says Ryu.**

**Fei Long agrees. Ken looks at Fei Long with a grin. "That means his stomach is eating itself!"**

**Fei Long nods with a grin. "That's basically true. My stomach is digesting itself."**

**Ken chuckles. "Go ahead and find that scent. It's not hard to find!"**

"**Okay," says Fei Long, as he walks away.**

**Fei Long walks down one of the corridors. As he makes his way, he hears a sizzling sound loudening. Eventually, Fei Long turns left and walks into a nice-sized kitchen. He notices someone cooking like a natural chef. El Fuerte was standing by the stove, sautéing rice with mixed vegetables.**

**El Fuerte turns the gas off and dispenses the rice on a nearby plate. He then turns around, and notices Fei Long approaching.**

**El Fuerte looks at Fei Long the same way Ryu did, but he actually guesses his name right. "….Fei Long?"**

**Fei Long approaches El Fuerte and nods. "Yep. Long time no see! Smells good in here!"**

**Ell Fuerte shakes his head in agreement. "Yeah, I've been really working on my culinary skills. I'm now worldly when it comes to culinary arts, so I'm trying new stuff. Today, I'm testing my skill in Chinese food for the first time! It's really easy to do Chinese food."**

**Fei Long nods again. "Smells really good! I think you're refining you're culinary skills after some years!"**

"**Thanks, Fei! Hey, why don't you try it out? People are still too afraid to try out my cooking again, despite me learning how to do different stuff over the years," says El Fuerte.**

"**Sure, I'll try it out. Why not? I'm **_**STARVING**_**," says Fei Long, with a huge grin. He finds a nearby stool next to the bar table and sits.**

**El Fuerte walks over and takes the plate to Fei Long, placing it in front of him. He also presents chopsticks to him. Fei Long takes them and began to gobble El Fuerte's hearty dish, quickly.**

"**Whoa, slow down there, desperado!"**

**Moments later, Fei Long had completely finished the rice. Not a single grain was on the plate.**

**El Fuerte was shocked. "Man, you're skilled with those chopsticks!"**

"**And you're skilled with cooking! This was great! I take back that 'cooking is for chumps' insult back," says Fei Long, enthusiastically. **

"**Thanks, Fei," says El Fuerte, blissfully.**

"**And it had a certain twist to it, which topped it off! It's almost like nothing I've ever tasted before….It's like a hint of mint—no, actually sage, right? I can't really tell…."**

**El Fuerte shakes his head with a proud expression. "It's actually Oregano. I rarely use that."**

"**Oregano, you say? Well, I never heard of that! I might have my—"**

**Out of the blue, Fei Long abruptly stopped talking, and sat still with a neutral expression on his face.**

**El Fuerte looked confused. "Fei, is something wrong?"**

**Fei Long was still motionless.**

**El Fuerte was beginning to feel a little afraid. "Uh, Fei? Are you alright?"**

**Suddenly, Fei Long felt a very strong urge to use the bathroom….**

**Fei Long covered his mouth and stomach, and sprinted as fast as he could out of the kitchen. El Fuerte stood confused. "What's his problem?" He asks himself. "Wait a minute…."**

**El Fuerte walks over near the stove. He looks over to the neighboring countertop where he has his used spices and seasonings. He looks at all of them until he ran into one strange looking bottle….**

**He reads the label to himself, and goes berserk. "**_**ORE—GA**_**….—FLAX?" **

**He smacks himself in the face. "What the HELL is that? Who puts Oregano with laxat—Wh—WHY? WHO PUT THIS HERE? **_**DAAAMMMN**_**…."**

**Meanwhile, Fei Long was running around the mansion, trying to find a bathroom. Eventually, he runs toward a nearby door and opens it. Luckily, it was a bathroom, so he runs inside and slams the door behind him. Too bad he did not realize that some of the street fighters were around.**

**After he bum-rushed in, he heard the shower running. He was confused for a split second, but then his eyes bulged when he instantly realized….**

"***Sigh* Cammy, if you want to use the sink, make sure you knoc—"**

**After Chun Li stuck her head out of the shower, she stopped talking at once, noticing Fei Long standing in front of the door, petrified.**

**Fei Long notices that the shower curtain was not very obscure, so he accidentally notices some of Chun Li's features, which stunned him in the first place, but at the same time, his stomach was not allowing him to completely focus on her appearance. At least her long, wet hair was just barely covering her breasts. Otherwise, Fei Long would probably keel over, but instead….**

"**Wwooowaaa—"**

**Eventually, Fei Long began to scream. "AAAAAAAAA!"**

**Chun Li screams, as well. "AAAAAH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAA!"**

"**AAAAAH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAA!"**

"**AAAAAH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAA!"**

"**AAAAAH!"**

**Finally, Fei Long runs out of the bathroom, still screaming. "WWOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Everyone began to notice Fei Long running around trying to find a bathroom. He became frustrated about not being able to easily find another bathroom in such a large place.**

"**ARGH—DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE ANOTHER BATHROOM'S LOCATED IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PLACE?"**

**Rufus happened to be nearby, so he pointed towards another hallway upstairs while menacingly laughing at Fei Long's misery. Fei Long barely looked at Rufus, and he didn't even react to his laughter, due to his pressure. He quickly makes his way, only to fall up the stairs. Most of the street fighters nearby began to laugh, and some tried to hold their laughter in. Still, Fei Long did not care. Momentarily, he found another bathroom upstairs and slammed the door behind him.**

**Fei Long let out a vociferous howl. **_**"OHHH, GAAAAD!"**_

**Once again, most of the street fighters laughed, only louder this time. More of them began to show up and ask what's going on, only to laugh at Fei Long. El Fuerte was one of the last to show up. **

**He approached Adon with a guilty look on his face. "Hey, Adon, w-what's going on?"**

**Adon was too busy laughing at Fei Long's mishap, along with most other street fighters. El Fuerte began to feel unsettled in his stomach, feeling bad for Fei Long. **_Oh, shit,_** he thought. **_Fei is gonna kick my ass for this I know it._

**Chun Li came out of the bathroom with a robe on conspicuously, and swiftly made it to her quarters. She didn't really know the reason why most of the street fighters were around, laughing.**

**About twenty-five minutes later, Fei Long exited the bathroom, only to hear a crowd of street fighters laugh at him. Chun Li exited her room subsequently, still wondering why people were standing around, laughing. She then realizes why when she saw Fei Long, and heard people asking about Fei Long's return….**

**Fei Long looked down and observed everyone laughing, and he became extremely upset. He ran down the stairs and made his way to his room without a word. He happened to pass by El Fuerte who was horrified.**

**El Fuerte flinched and covered his head, believing that Fei Long would attack him. "BAAHH!"**

**Chun Li watches Fei Long's actions, and then she faces everyone who was laughing. **

**Ken was laughing with tears in his eyes while Ryu was trying to stop him. "Ken, C'mon, stop laughing—are you listening to me? Ken?"**

**Chun Li was very livid with those who were laughing, but then she looks toward the direction were Fei Long's room was located, and she felt terrible.**

**Cammy approaches Chun Li, and Chun Li faces her with a saddened look. Cammy had the same expression, and she shrugged, indicating that she didn't know how to deal with the situation.**

_I hope he's all right,_** thought Chun Li, as she turned back to Fei Long's direction. She then faces the street fighters. **_The rest of the jerks who are laughing can go to hell!_


	8. Jinxed?

**Some time after the prior incident, Chun Li decided to go check on Fei Long after the rest of the street fighters went away. As she was making her way to his room, she was thinking about what she must do.**

_I wonder what really happened,_** she thought. **_Everyone was laughing at him, and he looked so upset. I don't understand. Personally, I don't want to be caught in the middle of this situation, but he did save my life. So the least I can do is attempt to make him feel better despite the outcome. Too bad he doesn't remember the past—at least to my knowledge…._

**Chun Li approaches Fei Long's door. She lifts her fist to the door, hesitating to knock for a brief moment. Eventually, she decided to knock on his door, softly.**

"**Fei Long? Are you all right?"**

_**No response.**_

**Chun Li stands in front of the door for a few moments, patiently waiting for a response. She then decides to ask again.**

"**Fei Long, are you okay?"**

**After a few moments, Fei Long opened his door. He sports an unzipped, yellow jacket with a tight, dark green t-shirt tucked into his semi-skinny blue jeans, which was fastened with a black belt. He also appeared to have showered, as his hair looked to be somewhat bushy as usual, but was even more of a brilliant, brownish tone.**

**Chun Li was a little surprised to see Fei Long in casual clothing again since she usually sees him in the usual kung fu attire.**

**After he rubs face with tension, Fei Long noticed Chun Li standing in front of him, and his face ceased exasperation. His heart sank as he felt a strange chill travel down his spine—not only due to the incident with her earlier, but due to being farouche whenever Chun Li is in his presence, regardless. Although, he clearly knows that Chun Li is not upset with him.**

**Fei Long looks away and stutters her name. "Chun—Chun L—Li…."**

**Her facial expression shows great sympathy. "May I come in? Please?"**

**Fei Long, shocked, moves to his left, cueing Chun Li to enter. As he closes the door, he began to feel even more feverish.**

**Chun Li stands next to Fei Long's desk, and notices a stack of hardcover books on various subjects of martial arts philosophy and **_**Bruce Lee's Fighting Method, Volume 2: Basic Training,**_** which was open. She also notices the other volumes Bruce Lee Fighting Method in it's own stack, and then she was aware of one book away from the others titled **_**The Tao of Jeet Kune Do**_**.**

**As Fei Long makes his way to his bed, he walks pass Chun Li and stumbles over his chair. He almost falls onto the floor, but he managed to maneuver the fall.**

"**You didn't see that," he says, humorously, while picking up the chair he tripped over.**

"_**Yeah,"**_** says Chun Li as she looks away and smiles while believing that she is the reason why Fei Long tripped.**

**Fei Long then sits on his bed and decides to apologize. "Uh, anyways, I'm sorry about what happened earlier—"**

"**It's alright, Fei Long," says Chun Li while straddling the same chair, which was now placed adjacent from Fei Long. "It's not a big deal," she says as she crosses her arms over the backrest and rests her head on them.**

"**Oh….Well—th-that's good, I guess," mutters Fei Long, who was scratching his head; He was still nervous. "I—I didn't really see anything….really. I didn't."**

**Chun Li smiles and continues. "I just wanted to know what was going on with you, that's all. What happened? You looked really upset about everyone laughing—"**

**There was another knock on the door.**

"**Come in," says Fei Long, facing the door.**

**El Fuerte enters, and Chun Li turns to face him.**

**El Fuerte had an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey, Fei. Sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't know that one of the herbs was actually laxative. Someone must have planted them there, or whatever because I sure don't remember seeing ORE-GA-FLAX or whatever the hell that stuff was!"**

_Ohhhhhhh, so that's what happened,_** thought Chun Li, dismayed. **_Laxative….he had to….yeeeaah._

"**It's okay, El Fuerte," says Fei Long, somewhat smiling. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It was an accident, and accidents happen. Nobody's perfect."**

**Chun Li turns from El Fuerte to Fei Long, surprised to hear what he said.**

**El Fuerte nods and smiles. "So, we cool, right?"**

"**Yeah," says Fei Long, nodding as well. "I probably needed that, anyways."**

**El Fuerte laughs, but was also shocked after hearing what Fei Long just said. "Okay, Fei. I guess I'll see ya later. Man, you're crazy—"**

**As he turns around, El Fuerte painfully collides with the closed door and almost falls onto the floor. Chun Li tries hard not to laugh at him, and Fei Long looks away, scratching his head. El Fuerte stands up briskly, brushes himself off, and exits while saying, "I'm okay."**

**Chun Li faces Fei Long, who was still looking away from her. **_Ha! He reminds me of you,_** she thought, as she recalled Fei Long tripping over the chair, earlier. **_But it's strange how El Fuerte didn't question why I was here with Fei Long. Alone. Just him and me. Strange…._

**Fei Long faces Chun Li, and became aware that she was staring at him with THAT particular smile. He began to feel very hot and uneasy, not knowing how to respond.**

"**W—what?" He says, timidly, as a nervous smile runs across his face.**

"**I don't know. It's just that you're such a nice guy, now. Well, basically you've always have been," says Chun Li, who was still smiling at Fei Long. "But you seem more lenient than you ever have been. You've changed by a long shot, no doubt."**

**Fei Long was still nervous. "Is—is that a good thing?" He asks, barely above a whisper while looking away to regain poise.**

**Chun Li nods and replies with enthusiasm. "Of course!" She then walks over, sits next to Fei Long, and places her hand on his left shoulder. Fei Long's heart dropped when Chun Li made contact with him. He turns slowly to face Chun Li.**

**Chun Li looks into Fei Long's eyes for a moment, and then continues with a captivating voice. "But don't let some of those losers out there discourage and disrespect you. I know that—whatever negative things they might say about you are untrue. Their judgments don't matter, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long was struck by Chun Li's words. He didn't know how to respond to them, but now he knows how to deal with the potential torment and disrespect he may encounter in the long run, all thanks to Chun Li.**

**All Fei Long could do was smile, and say, "Thank you, Chun Li."**

"**No problem, Fei Long. And if someone hassles you, I'll pound 'em," she says while holding up her fist. She then chuckles.**

_Only God knows how I feel about you, Fei Long, but I still don't know whether or not you remember how you REALLY felt towards me.__All you have to do is say the words, "I remember", and I'll be on you like the pink on Dan's gi._

**Fei Long still had a smile on his face even after nervously turning away. "Uh, thanks Chun Li, but—but hopefully that won't be necessary. By the way, I never saw your hair like that, earlier."**

"**Hmm? Like what? **_**LONG?**_**" Asks Chun LI.**

"_**Oh, yes**_**."**

"**Yeah. You never saw me showering, either!"**

**Fei Long was beginning to feel awkward, and rubs his head in result.**

**Chun Li cackles a bit loudly while Fei Long chuckles nervously. "Just kidding, Fei Long!"**

**Fei Long continues to smile. "Heh, yeah. Seriously, though. I never saw it like that….It looks **_**really**_** nice."**

"**Ohh, thanks Fei Long," says Chun Li.**

**Chun Li stands up, as she was ready to leave. "Well, I guess I'll be going, now." She then lets out a stressful sigh. "I **_**need**_** some coffee…." She says with a shaky voice.**

"**Coffee? You—you drink coffee?" asks Fei Long.**

"**Yup. Gotta have my coffee."**

**Fei Long had a slightly bitter expression on his face. "Really? Ugh….I—I don't like coffee. How can people drink that stuff?"**

**Chun Li smiles, but shakes her head in disagreement. "I don't know, but it's good to me. Heh, heh."**

"**Personally, I can't go wrong with tea."**

"**Yeah. Tea is good, too….If you want to, you can join me later…."**

**Fei Long nods with a smile. "Sure. I'll catch up with you."**

"**Okay," says Chun Li as she makes her way to the door. She faces Fei Long and smiles again. "I guess I'll see you later, Fei Long."**

"**Uh, okay. See ya," says Fei Long, who was still timid.**

**Chun Li exits the room, leaving Fei Long to ecstatically think about what she told him. However, Fei Long still questioned what Chun Li said, earlier.**

_Would you care what the others might think if I told you how I feel about you? I think I'm beginning to remember why I liked you so much, now. You were very kindhearted before your father was killed, but how did you end up so nice again, especially towards me? Maybe it WAS because of ME. Maybe that dream I had last night was a part of something that really happened three years ago, but I still don't remember clearly. It was way too unclear to even think that dream was real…._

**He then thought of how Chun Li was treating him lately….**

_I really like spending time with you Chun Li, but at the same time, I feel weak while in your presence. I hope all this ridiculous, retarded emotion is worth it. I hope you'll soon understand how I feel about you. That's all I can do right now. Hell; maybe you do know how I feel about you, and maybe you want me to admit that myself, but I won't take any risks because I might be in the abysmal "friend zone" and not realize it._

_**If only Fei Long knew….**_

**After Chun Li exited Fei Long's room, she stood in front of the closed door, and lets out a long sigh. She then decided to see if Cammy was around first, but someone caught her attention….**

"**So you thought I wasn't gonna question you about WHY YOU WERE IN FEI'S ROOM WITH HIM, ALONE?"**

**Chun Li turns to her right and notices El Fuerte leaning on a wall with a smirk on his face.**

"**Nothing was going on between—"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge, Chun," says El Fuerte, cutting Chun Li off.**

**Chun Li looks around to see if anyone else was nearby. She then approaches El Fuerte with a deadly look. She locks her eyes with his. "If you let anyone know about this….I'll murderize ya."**

**El Fuerte nods. "Hey, it's alright, Chun Li. I wouldn't do that to ya. Really."**

**Chun Li relaxes. "Really?"**

"**Yeah! I mean, after what happened today, I wouldn't want both of you to get stuck in some BS with these other guys. Heck, I just hope Fei Long realizes how lucky he is to soon have someone as incredibly hot as you, I mean seriously, like someone who can't take a woman like you needs his brains ripped out and mailed back to his mother—"**

**Chun Li grabs El Fuerte and covers his mouth as Rufus walks by.**

**Rufus pauses for a few seconds and stares at the two. A nervous smile ran across Chun Li's face as she was still holding El Fuerte.**

"**You guys are so queer," says Rufus. He continues to endlessly mumble jargon inaudibly as he walks away. "I tell ya people here have been acting crazy after Fei Long and all that and I says I told—"**

**Chun Li and El Fuerte looks in Rufus' direction; both having a puzzled look. Chun Li then sighs with relief, and turns El Fuerte loose. "You promise, right? **_**Not a single word."**_

**El Fuerte nods again. "You got my word, Senorita. I won't tell a soul…."**

**As Chun Li swifly walks into the kitchen, she notices Cammy sitting on a bar stool with a glass in front of her. Chun Li then approaches one of the cabinets far across from Cammy and opens it, looking for coffee. Eventually, she finds some, but it was only about one serving left….**

**Chun Li turns around as she looks inside the can of coffee, and Cammy notices her facial expression.**

"**You have that 'we're damn near out of coffee' look again, Chun Li," says Cammy, laughing.**

**Chun Li sighs stressfully. "Yeah, this is quite low…." She then uses the coffee maker with the little amount of coffee she had. Chun Li then turns around to face Cammy again. "Today was crazy enough, so all I need is my coffee right now."**

**Cammy then makes eye contact with Chun Li. "So…."**

"…**.What?" asks Chun Li.**

"**How did it go with uh, 'you know who'?"**

"**I guess it went well," says Chun Li. "I made him feel a lot better." Chun Li rolls her eyes and smiles.**

"_**Uh, huh,"**_** says Cammy, who was basically reflecting Chun Li's expression.**

**It was silent for a few moments until the coffee maker was finally done brewing the coffee. Chun Li finds a small mug from another cabinet, and pours the coffee into he mug. She sits it on the island across from where Cammy was sitting to find sugar and creamer to doctor the coffee up to make it more satisfying. After she finds the creamer and sugar, Chun Li then turns around and knocks the mug over, spilling the last bit of coffee left in the entire manor.**

**Chun Li motionlessly stares at the spilled coffee with a neutral expression….**

**Cammy looks at the spilled coffee then back at Chun Li, extremely shocked. **_**"Oh, no….not again…."**_

**After a few moments, Chun Li manically screams and vigorously sweeps everything in front of her off the island. She then randomly throws a nearby bar stool across the room, jumps on the island, and runs out of the kitchen pass Cammy while manically screaming and pulling on her hair.**

"**!"**

**Cammy immediately leaves the kitchen afterwards, as Chun Li was on a rampage. Cammy stands in front of the kitchen doorway, witnessing the street fighters fear of Chun Li. Out of nowhere, Ryu approaches Cammy.**

"**Cammy, what's going on with Chun Li?" He asks.**

"**She's going on her spilled-coffee rampage again. We were talking while she was making some coffee, and then, she grabbed some stuff to add to it. After that, she knocked over the mug, spilling it, then BOOM; she went Margot Kidder all over the damned place. This is the four—oh crap—gotta go, Ryu!"**

**Cammy left Ryu silent as she went after Chun Li to attempt to calm her down.**

**Ken approaches Ryu. "Uh, let me guess; Chun Li went Margot Kidder again—"**

"**Yeah," says Ryu.**

**A few moments later, Fei Long walked out of his room to see what was going on. Cammy then notices Fei Long's presence; since she couldn't keep up with Chun Li, she decided that she was going to cover up this situation from Fei Long. Luckily, Chun Li ran into another part of the hall.**

**Cammy runs toward Fei Long, attempting to lead him away.**

"**Uh, Cammy, what's going—"**

**Cammy had a nervous smile on her face. She cuts off Fei Long and inconspicuously blocks his view. "Fei Long! How are ya? Uh, let's go this way and talk for a minute, shall we?"**

**Fei Long wasn't really buying the cover-up. "But Cammy, I heard some screaming—"**

"—**UH YEAH, that was—uh, Makoto! Working on her–uh–uhh—chi training! Yeah! Come on—let's go this way!"**

**Fei Long, really confused, allowed Cammy to lead him into the den, as Chun Li continues to frighten other street fighters while on her rampage. However, Fei Long had a strange feeling that it was Chun Li who screaming, and Cammy was trying to cover it up.**

…_.And this is why I don't drink coffee,_** he thought.**


End file.
